


Dark

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [46]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hux, alpha kylo, another captured by the resistance fic, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: After being captured and being put into a dark cell, Hux goes into labor. Kylo does his best to help his mate.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Time to return to my roots as a birth author, my True Oblio specialty.  
> Abo is fun too lmao it's been a while

**Dark**

Ren had lost track of how long Hux had been in labor. It'd been a while, and with no way to tell time in the dim room, he couldn't say how much of a while. Hux was in no state to try remembering, too restless to focus on anything but trying his best to breathe through his contractions. Hux grunted, and Ren looked over to see him leaning against the wall, holding his belly. 

He wanted Hux to sit down and rest, but Hux had refused his earlier suggestion, insistent on pacing. He'd occasional come and kneel in Ren's lap, while making a low keening noise and letting the alpha rub his back, but would always get up again.

"Hux, do you feel close?"

His water had broken what could have been hours ago. Hux nodded, in too much pain to speak. 

"Any urge to push?"

A shake of the omega's head. Hux rocked slightly through the pain, starting to walk again once it faded. The next few contractions passed similarly, with Hux looking even more pained. He came back over to Ren, sitting down in his lap. Ren mouthed at his bond mark, wrapping his arms around him. Hux moaned as another contraction came, arching his back. Ren rubbed his belly, leaning back so Hux could be more comfortable.

As Hux strained to breathe properly through the pain, making all sorts of little sounds, Ren asked him, "Do you want me to feel for the head?" Hux gave a small whine, which Ren took as a yes. He moved a hand down between Hux's legs, glad he'd already discarded his pants and underwear, and gently stuck a finger in, mildly surprised at how open he was. He didn't have to stick it far before he felt the baby, barely at all.

"Hux, the baby's starting to crown. You should start pushing. What position do you want? Just think it loudly."

He tapped into Hux's thoughts, and heard, " _Kneel in front of me while I squat, and catch the baby. Take off my shirt._ "

After helping Hux remove his shirt, they moved to the floor, and Ren got into the position Hux wanted. Hux used his arms to hold himself up, elbows on the bunk, squatting. Ren kneeled down in front of him, and put a hand on Hux's leg.

"Ready?" Hux didn't bother responding, instead just bearing down as a contraction began. He pushed for six seconds before taking a few breaths, and then repeated that until the pain was over. The baby crowned, stretching Hux wide. "That was good. You're doing well."

Panting, Hux tried to relax during the reprieve. Ren rubbed his belly, pressing a kiss to the swell. As soon as the pain started again, Hux bore down, groaning. The head began to come out, so Hux pushed hard through the rest of the contraction until it did. Ren supported it with a hand. "The head is out."

The shoulders followed quickly, and Hux groaned, the stretch of them burning. His legs were shaking. Ren thought about trying to tug the baby, but figured Hux would freak out and decided against it. "Just a few more big pushes, Hux."

"Hurts..."

"It's almost over. You can do it."

"We're never doing this again- ah!" Hux pushed, moaning through gritted teeth. He put all of his energy into his last few pushes, and the baby slipped out. He sunk down to his knees, gasping. "Ren?"

"I've got her, don't worry." Ren pulled down the pillow from the bunk, and used the pillowcase as a towel to wipe the baby clean. "We need something to cut the cord with..."

"Th-there's a knife in my boots." Ren pulled them over and retrieved the small knife. "Is she okay...?"

"Yeah, she's fine. You watch that video, right? What do you do if the baby hasn't started breathing yet?"

"How is not breathing fine?!"

"She's alive, Hux! Calm down and tell me. Babies take a few seconds, I know that much."

"Turn her face down and rub her back." Hux watched anxiously as he did, not relaxing until she finally gasped and then wailed. He took her, holding her to his chest. It took a minute, but she startled to suckle. Ren leaned forward to kiss him. After a few minutes, Hux suddenly gave him the baby. "Oh-"

"Hux?"

"Afterbirth." The organ slipped out after a few small pushes. Ren helped the omega move to a different spot, and gave him the baby. He cleaned him off, and used the Force to move the afterbirth into the pillowcase. 

"Let's get you dressed. The next time that droid comes in to give us food I'll have it get rid of that."

"I'm tired."

"I'll watch over the baby, get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/Talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
